


Cake by the Ocean

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [17]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, PWP, Smut, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky had a sudden hunger for something else on his picnic date with Nini.*Rini smut*
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Cake by the Ocean

For their one year anniversary as a reunited couple, Ricky and Nini decided to celebrate in California for a weekend. 

The first night they chose to have a little picnic on the shore of Victoria Beach during the quieter evening hours. It was such a romantic setting with the warm breeze, sound of gentle waves crashing to the surface, and the sunset in the horizon was to die for.

Nini had been serving Ricky strawberry shortcake while he rested his head in her lap. 

"This is probably the best date idea we've ever had." She says popping a strawberry from the cake in her mouth. 

"I still can't believe our parents trusted two 18 year old's who’re crazy about each other to travel out of state for a weekend."

"Are you saying they shouldn't have?"

"No, I'm not. However there's no way in hell they expect us to do nothing."

She makes a suggestive smile. "And what exactly are you implying mister?"

"I think you know."

"No I don't think I do. Why don't you tell me?" She teases.

He lifts his head up and crawls on top of her until their faces are inches apart.

"I think I'd rather show you."

He closes the distance between them as she grips a handful of his hair. Her legs wrap around his hips, and she smirks against his lips when she feels she's already got a reaction out of him.

She was kissing him with so much passion he just couldn't think. Her hands were all over him. In his hair. Running up and down his spine. Grabbing him closer to her. He couldn't hold back, and he didn't want to.

His lips detach from hers and finds shelter on her neck. She blithely sighs when his hands begin to explore her body as he sucked on her collarbone. He lifts her shirt up and sneaks his hand under. He was pleased to find that she wasn't wearing a bra.

His thumb circled over her nipple pinching it every once in a while. She lets out a hearty moan at the intense sensation. She stops him briefly so that she can fully lift her shirt off. His face lights up at the sight of her shirtless and sprawled out on the pallet waiting for his next move.

He begins kissing from her neck again except this time he trailed down her body until he reached the space between her breast. He groped both of her mounds and began sucking on both of her nipples at once. She arches her head back and pulls at his hair.

He twisted his mouth the way he knew she liked knowing he’d get a nice reaction out of her. He was pleased when his prediction was right as she bit harshly on her lips. He wanted to hear more of her lustful gasps.

He gave her nipples a few more twist and licks before he ripped off his own shirt wanting to meet her halfway. He squashed their lips together sloppily, but that’s how she liked it. Nothing gave her more of an adrenaline rush than when his tongue dominated her mouth.

He gives a long kiss before crawling his way down between her legs. He grazes over her clit with two of his longer fingers over the cloth of her swimsuit bottoms. She twitches at profound feeling and preferred for him to be inside of her pants instead.

“Ricky, strip me.”

He looks up at her with a devilish grin. “Patience babe.”

He moved his two fingers over the cloth from side to side in a rapid fashion making her tremble. He watched as she looked down at him wanting him to just go down on her already. He gave her clit a final flick before ripping her bottoms off.

He smugly looks at her when he sees how wet she was without even touching her bare. He licks his lips due to his hunger rising at the sight in front of him. He brings her legs closer to his face and gives her clit a nice long lick eliciting an amorous moan from her.

She locked her legs around his head pushing his face as deep into her center as possible. He moaned into her as he sucked on her most sensitive spot. She flung her head back not being able to handle all of the pure ecstasy she was feeling, and that’s when he decided to insert two fingers.

Normally he’d start off a little slower with his pace, but today he felt like getting rough. He showed no mercy as he plunged his fingers as deep as possible trying his best to drive her over the edge with his skillful fingers and mouth.

He took a peak at her and saw she was squirming uncontrollably whilst gripping her breast. She stopped trying to hold back her moans since no one was in ear shot. He flicked his tongue on her clit maintaining his finger work. She became putty in his hands completely allowing him to destroy her.

He curved his fingers inside her, and she let out a raunchy whine he hasn’t heard before. He gives himself a mental pat on the back for that. But no matter how much he adored watching her come undone like this, nothing compared to feeling her around him.

He pulled out his fingers and licked the fluids off. She unwrapped her legs from his neck, and he crawled back to her face. He looks in her eyes first taking note of how beautiful she is even when she’s completely unhinged before meeting their lips together.

This kiss had been more tamed, but the passion was just as potent as the previous one. He departures from her again to slip off his swim trunks. She felt herself get excited at the sight of his shaft springing out of his shorts. She didn’t even notice her legs widen.

She watched as he stroked himself a few times making himself even bigger. She suddenly had the craving for him to fill up her mouth. All she had to do was lay down flat and signal to her mouth for him to understand.

He made his way up to her lips and gently placed himself into her mouth. She moaned on his shaft causing shivers to go down his spine as she took him whole. Unlike he did with his fingers earlier, he started thrusting slowly not wanting to accidentally choke her.

She had actually been the one to bring his hips closerto her mouth and began bobbing her head swiftly. He released a loud moan as he felt her tongue swirl on him. He pinned her arms to the ground and began ramming himself into her throat. After a while, he began to feel that familiar feeling in his gut.

He did a few final pumps before pulling out and crawling off of her. She let out a loud breath and licked some of the residue off of her lips. Before he says or does anything, she flips on her stomach and pokes her ass in the air awaiting for him to enter.

He smiles at the view and pulls her hips to his waist giving her ass a smack in the process. He kneads himself before positioning her hole with his tip. He tightly grips on her hips as he inserted himself into her. Both let out a blissful moan as he fully entered every inch of him hitting her cervix.

He started thrusting his hips, and she curled her toes as a reflex. She gripped the blanket for support as he rammed into her hitting her in all the right areas. He suddenly didn’t like the fact that she was far from him, so he pulled her body up so that she was sitting in his lap as they were both still on their knees.

He spread her legs out and began pumping into her again letting one of his hands rub her clit. She leaned her head back on his chest and he almost lost it when he saw her orgasmic facial expression. But it wasn’t enough, he wanted to hear her scream.

His other free hand grabbed her neck squeezing it lightly. He quickened his rhythm of his hips and hand, which eventually got the scream of pleasure he was dying to hear from her.

“Ah fuck!”

He felt her walls tighten around his shaft knowing what was about to come. He ducks his head down to her ear.

“You’re so fucking hot Neens.”

A few thrust later, she lets out a hearty scream as she peaked. He twitches inside of her as he soon follows after her. Both fall down on the sheet recovering from their highs with him laying on top of her.

When both of their breathing goes back to normal, Ricky places a kiss on her shoulder.

“I love you so much. You know that right?”

She smiles. “I know. You practically tell me every chance you get.”

“Well I gotta make sure I don’t repeat the same mistake again. I want you to remember I love you.”

She rolled them over so that she was on top and planted a long and heartfelt kiss.

“I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.”

She rest her head on his chest as he held her close enjoying the serenity.

“You know we can go for a round two at the hotel if you’d like.” He offered.

“Why wait for the hotel when we can do it in the car?”

“I like the way you think.”

“Race you to the car!”

She quickly put on her clothes, grabbed his keys, and booked it to the parking lot.

“Hey no fair! I have to pack up the pallet.”

She just laughed whole heartedly as she continued to run. He couldn’t even bring himself to get upset at her and ended up smiling at her antics instead. She always had that affect on him. He was under her spell, and he didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just found out the actual meaning of this song and then came up with this idea.
> 
> I felt like I needed to upload something to prove I'm still active on making one shots! Just temporarily working on a Rini multi-chapter.


End file.
